Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Unleashed
by cheese15624
Summary: Sonic is finally relaxing after his epic battle with Dark Gaia. But how long will this leisure last? Sonic is pushed beyond his limits as he fights his three most evil foes, Dr. Eggman, Nazo and Dark Gaia. What will happen in this exciting blueblur fanfic
1. SCU 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story (unless I tell you they're fanmade). They are all by Sega.**

Feet streaking and quills flying, Sonic the Hedgehog raced across the desert terrain. Dust billowed back in thick clouds as he sprinted through the barren wasteland.

Suddenly, he spotted a light dot in sand dunes. Screeching to a halt in the dirt, Sonic bent over and scraped away a layer of dust to reveal a purple gemstone.

"What the heck is a Chaos Emerald doing out here?" Sonic thought aloud.

He was immediately interrupted by the sound of propellers spinning. Sonic looked up to find the Tornado II coming to a quick and bumpy stop a few yards away.

"Sonic! You've gotta come with me right away!" Tails shouted, waving frantically for Sonic to hop on.

"So Eggman's in the city again, huh?" Sonic asked. He was standing on the wings of the Tornado in his usual position.

"Not just that. Look at this," Tails said, tossing a news article back to Sonic.

" 'Light Blue Hedgehog Seen Blasting Through the Sky'," Sonic read. "Oh no. Nazo's back." He said in disgust.

"But there's more. I met Chip today in the park. He told me that Dark Gaia has found a way to break through his barrier of eternal sleep and send many of his warriors out to take the world back!"

"Huh! It's like 'Sonic Unleashed' all over again!" Sonic said, absentmindedly.

"Focus, Sonic! I'm bringing us in for a landing near Station Square. That's where Eggman was last seen."

"Alright!" Sonic shouted, excitedly. "Let's show these creeps what we're made of!"

And with that, He spun himself straight off the Tornado and down towards the city below.


	2. SCU 2

**A/N: The last chapter was more of a prologue which is the reason it was so short. But I intend for this chapter to be a LOT longer so buckle up for the ride and enjoy the story.**

"WAHOO!!" Sonic yelled as he plummeted down toward the Death Egg. "Let's do this!"

Sonic quickly spun himself into a ball and blasted straight through a weak spot in the hull of the ship. He landed with a _KLUNK!_ and quickly stood up to find himself face-to-face with hundreds of Metal Sonic clones.

"Heh heh. Ya think these mindless clones can get me? Please. The REAL Metal Sonic couldn't even touch me."

"_PILE ON!_" one of the robots droned.

Each clone quickly jumped on Sonic, who immediately began to charge up his spin dash attack.

"I don't have time for this!" Sonic yelled as he released his spin dash and crashed through barrier after barrier of Metal Sonics'. "So let's cut straight through to the punch line!" He said, unleashing a powerful bone crushing maneuver into the stomach of one of the clones.

"Heh heh. Too easy," Sonic taunted as he fled the scene.

"_Target Acquired,_" Mecha Sonic confirmed. "_Eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog._"

Mecha Sonic stood on a skyscraper, using X-ray vision to spot Sonic speeding through the corridors of the Death Egg. He quickly locked onto his target and began to charge up his jet thrusters.

"_Launch Initiated,_" He said, as he released himself from the ground and blasted through layer after layer of metal. "_Sonic the Hedgehog will be destroyed._"

Sonic sped from room to room, searching for Eggman. But each door he opened resulted in failure to find his arch-enemy.

"Hmph, you'd think it'd be easy to find someone like Eggman in a floating hunk of metal this small. Maybe he remodeled."

Suddenly, as Sonic was running, a giant blue robot burst through the wall of the Death Egg, sending Sonic skidding across the floor.

"_Eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog,_" It droned.

Sonic staggered to his feet and looked at the robot. "Who are you?" He asked defiantly.

"_I am Mecha Sonic. My Objective is to eliminate you, Sonic the Hedgehog._"

Mecha Sonic quickly raised his arm and transformed his hand into a machine gun. Before he could even begin to shoot, though, Sonic took off down the halls of the ship.

"Catch me if you can!" He yelled triumphantly, as he blasted around a corner.

"_You cannot hide, Sonic_!" Mecha Sonic said, spitting the word "Sonic" out with hatred.

Mecha Sonic burst down the corridor, making a sharp turn at a corner to catch Sonic, his speed leaving a large scar on the metal path behind him.

Tails flew low over the Death Egg with the Tornado, looking at the modifications Eggman had made to it.

"Oh boy." He said. "This is not gonna be good. There's no WAY Sonic can find Eggman in that thing before he destroys plenty of cities."

As Tails blasted along side the Death Egg, a familiar sound caught his ear.

"Missiles!" He screamed, beginning to spiral the Tornado towards the ground.

Within seconds, Tails was flying low over the landscape, with the missiles in hot pursuit. Hoping to lose them, Tails flew through, over and under tight, small places that only the Tornado could get through.

Looking back, He saw that the missiles had managed to keep on his tail.

"Those things are huge!" Tails yelled as he maneuvered through obstacles in his path. "How can they keep on me so well?!"

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. Tails quickly flew up and doubled back towards the Death Egg.

"If I'm lucky, I can fly straight towards the Death Egg, then turn perfectly vertical, allowing me enough time to get out of range of the missiles and cause them to explode against the Death Egg!"

Blasting forward at speeds unknown to man, Tails flew straight towards the hull of the Death Egg to execute his plan.

"I hope I'm right!"

Speeding through the corridors of the Death Egg, Sonic thought to himself, "I'd better find Eggman fast. It'll be the easy way to get rid of this thing chasing me."

After rounding another bend he skid to a halt and crouched down, panting and trying to catch his breath. Unfortunately, he heard the blasting of jets coming down the hall and before he could stand up to speed away, Mecha Sonic was upon him.

"_I shall not stop until you are destroyed,_" He droned.

Sonic tried to scramble away, but Mecha Sonic quickly caught him by the neck and hoisted him into the air.

"_Cooperate, Sonic the Hedgehog, and your death will be painless,_" Mecha Sonic said with a voice so cold, it pierced Sonics' eardrums.

Transforming his arm into a long sword, Mecha Sonic began to lift it into the air towards Sonics' neck. He positioned the blade perfectly, then brought it back and threw it forward with lightning speed.

But suddenly, in mid-swing, the wall behind them detonated and sent both Mecha Sonic and Sonic hurling through the air.

Sonic landed with a _thud _on the hard metal floor. Struggling to his feet, he looked up just in time to see a missile streaking towards the gap in the wall.

"Oh no," Sonic breathed.

He quickly spun around to find a dead end wall. Why hadn't he noticed that before? The only way to escape was out the gaping hole in the wall, but to do that, he'd have to make it through Mecha Sonic **AND** the missile. But instantly an idea hit him.

"C'mon Mecha Sonic! Can't catch me?" Sonic taunted.

"_Those will be the last words you ever speak!_" Mecha Sonic roared, changing his arm into a gun and spreading his legs apart to take aim.

"Yes!" Sonic whispered.

With lightning reflexes, Sonic burst straight towards Mecha Sonic then skid beneath his spread out legs. Quickly, he jumped back to his feet and raced to the hole. Just as the missile was reaching the gap, Sonic jumped out the hole and pushed his hands against the top of it then pulling them up to boost himself away.

Sonic looked back just in time to see the missile streak through the hole and hear Mecha Sonic yell, "_THIS ISN'T OVER HEDGEHOG!_".

But the moment he finished his sentence, the missile exploded and blew out half of the Death Egg, which then began slowing down and losing altitude.

"Heh heh," Sonic chuckled. "That'll teach Eggman to mess with Sonic the Hedgehog.

But his triumphant attitude didn't last long, as he realized he was also losing altitude.

"AAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!!!" Sonic yelled as he streaked towards the ground below.

Suddenly, the sound of a propeller bounced against his eardrums and within seconds, he was standing safely on top of the Tornado.

"Tails, what the heck happened back there? Where'd the missiles come from? Did Eggman shoot his own ship? Does the Tornado have missiles? Can I use them?" Sonic went on, absentmindedly.

"I'll tell you went me get back." Tails answered, piloting the plane towards the sun setting over the horizon, heading for home.


	3. SCU 3

**A/N: Ok, it's been a while since I've written a part to this story, so I decided to go ahead and give you guys something to read. ENJOY! ^_^**

"What was that thing?" Sonic asked while leaning back into a bean bag that sunk under his weight.

Tails plunked down onto a small arm chair and replied, "I'm not sure. But as far as I can tell, it's another Eggman robot designed to look like you. Mecha Sonic, I think it was."

"Well, as if we haven't seen quite enough robots trying to impersonate me," Sonic said sarcastically.

Tails stood up and walked over to a blank wall. Reaching high above his head, he caught onto a string and pulled down on it to reveal a page of blue prints.

"This is my newest invention idea." He said, pointing towards the object on the sheet. "I've started to remodel your hover board, make it more advanced. But then I came across something. At the time, I was also working with the Chaos Emeralds, and trying to find a way to harness their power without them separating each time. The emerald I had reacted to the board. It began to power it and fill it with its own energy. I decided to take it on a test run first, so took the Blue Star II outside and rode it off the bridge."

"Yeah? So? It can hover in the first place. Over land, water, you name it. But how is this going to help me?"

"Let me finish," Tails said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "So, I took it out for a test run. But when I rode off the bridge, instead of falling to the water, it flew straight up! I rode high above the clouds! And that means…"

"The Chaos Emerald's the key!" Sonic gasped. "But wait. Didn't we lose that emerald a while back?"

"Yes, we did. But you found that other emerald in the desert. So now we only need 2 more."

Sonic turned back to Tails. "2 more? I thought you said it worked with just one."

"Well, yes. But for what awaits you in the future, you're gonna need more than 1 or even 2 emeralds. The board will have to run for a while."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

Sonic heaved himself to his feet and turned towards the door. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Tails," Sonic began. "Do ya mind if I take the Blue Star for this?"

Sonic stood still looking across the half bridge sided with palm trees. The Blue Star was tucked neatly under his arm. Suddenly, he shot forward and leapt off the bridge, extending the arm that held the board. He quickly spun into a ball and threw the board beneath him. It slapped onto the surface of the water just as Sonic landed on top of it and willed it to go forward.

Shooting low over the water, Sonic pushed down his back foot and the Blue Star instantly jumped into the air. He held on with all his might as the small vehicle rocketed into the sky.

Sonics' eyes widened when he saw the clouds quickly approaching him. His arms shot up to cover his face as he blasted through their surface. Water droplets showered over him as he broke through the thick layer of white.

"Whew." Sonic sighed. "Glad that's over with."

Uncrossing his arms, Sonic took one glance at the scene before him and gasped. Not 10 yards ahead a small green chaos emerald bobbed up and down.

Sonic sped by quickly, extending his arm and tilting the board slightly to reach out for the emerald. But then, with a loud _Fwooooshh!!! _the emerald disappeared with a small blue blur.

"Oh no!" Sonic though aloud, desperately trying to maneuver the board down.

And then, as if in slow motion, Mecha Sonic appeared, knocked Sonic straight off the board and hurtled away into the thick layer of cloud.

_This isn't happening, _Sonic thought as he plummeted through the clouds and saw the vast ocean rushing up to meet him. _It just can't be._

Then Sonic found himself steadily slipping into a state of unconsciousness.

Jolting awake suddenly, Sonic sat up and took in his surroundings. Somehow, he was floating in the middle of the ocean, yet, on the surface.

He rubbed his eyes vigorously then looked again. No, it wasn't a hallucination. He was really floating on the surface of the water with even touching it.

Sonic glanced down, half expecting to see the Blue Star II underneath him, but all he saw were the waves gently lapping up at his fur. Almost unconsciously, Sonic slowly rose to his feet. He gently took one step forward. Then another. And 2 more.

He briefly wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him again when he felt a shiver run down his back and saw a faint green glow out of the corner of his eye.

Pulling his arm up to his face, Sonic strained his eyes slightly and saw that a thin green aura was pulsing around his body.

He slapped his hand to his face and dragged it down as he tried to add everything up. All he could remember was almost reaching that chaos emerald, then being attacked by Mecha Sonic. But, there was something else. Some tiny little memory crouching in the darkest corner of his brain.

"That's it!" He suddenly yelled. "The Chaos Emerald was green! It must have…"

And that's when he hit a wall. What had happened? Didn't Mecha Sonic have the emerald with him now? Or maybe…

Once again searching his brain for anything he might have remembered before he blacked out, Sonic pulled out the faintest of a memory, dotted with the faintest of green light.

That must've been it. Mecha Sonic must've dropped the emerald and it had….Landed in his mouth or something?

It then occurred to Sonic that he felt the slightest bit of energy welling up inside his chest. Summoning all his might, Sonic forced his legs to propel him across the rocky waves. Without thinking, Sonics' legs steadily rose from the surface of the water and began to take him high into the air, practically soaring above the shimmering ocean beneath him.

"This…is…AWESOME!!!!" Sonic screamed and he ran past a small flock of seagulls.

"Tails is never gonna believe this!" He thought out loud.

And with that, he skid to a mid-air halt, did a hasty U-turn, and rocketed off towards the small runway bordering the horizon.


	4. SCU 4

**A/N: Yeah, um, not much special stuff to this chapter. So just read it and enjoy it. :3 Oh yeah, and review.**

"That is amazing!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic had just explained to him his epic adventure (of which took 9 whole minutes) and how he thought he had accidentally swallowed the emerald.

"But there's just one more thing," Tails said unsurely.

"What's that?" Sonic asked as he leisurely floated a few inches above his bean bag.

"What are the odds that Mecha Sonic would _accidentally_ drop a chaos emerald? He NEVER makes a mistake. Especially not one as stupid as that."

Sonic poked one eye open slightly and replied coolly, "C'mon Tails. Can't you be the least bit happy that your enemy made the stupidest mistake? And at least he doesn't have it anymore. That would've been a whole lot more trouble for us."

"Yeah, I guess." Then an idea came tumbling back and Tails perked up a bit. "Hey, ya wanna help me with a project?"

Out in the furthest reaches of the Amazon Rainforest, Sonic talked rather nervously into the walkie-talkie.

"You need what? A monkey? Ooohhh…a monkey FIG. Ok, I gotcha. Be right back."

Sonic quickly put away the walkie-talkie (into who knows where) and took off through the trees. As he ran he wondered if there truly was such a thing as a monkey fig. He seriously doubted that it existed.

Suddenly, a bright orange and red shape flew past his nose in a blur and caused him to trip over the root of a stupidly gigantic tree. He slowly got to his feet and muttered to himself about how he was gonna bust through every last tree in the rainforest.

Retracing his quickly paced footsteps, Sonic found a small reddish-orange fruit hanging from a tree branch. He reached up and tugged down sharply, plucking the mysterious fruit from its perch on the branch.

"This had better be the right thing." Sonic said to himself as he jumped against the side of a roughly barked tree then bounded high into the air and launched himself into the clouds, leaving a large blue blur hanging in the sky for the slightest moment.

Feet a blur, quills rushing back against the wind, and head held high, Sonic the Hedgehog raced over the landscape at insane speeds.

Bending his head slightly, he pulled out the walkie-talkie again and asked, "So now I gotta go to a volcano? Seriously, if I fall in that waver ain't gonna do anything for me."

"Hey, it's better than legal documents," Tails replied rather irritated.

"Tails, it IS a legal document. Anyways, I see a big black…..thing ahead. Is that it?"

"Possibly. Is it smoking at the moment?"

"Um, I'm not sure-" Before he could finish, he was looking over the edge of a volcano that seemed to smoke indefinitely. "Found it," Sonic replied hoarsely.

Suddenly there was a quick burst of steam and the smoke parted revealing Mecha Sonic rocketing towards Sonic. Without thinking, Sonic flung the walkie-talkie into the bowl of lava and spin jumped high into the air. As Mecha Sonic passed he fell back to the ground and bounced steadily off his back.

Mecha Sonic quickly swirled around to retaliate by grabbing Sonic's tail in mid-air and flinging him down towards the scorching lava. Sonic failed miserably at trying to grab onto the walls or find anything that could save him. Finally, he felt the sting of hot fire on his tail and everything faded to orange.

**Mecha Sonic's POV**

Mecha Sonic stared blanked as the lava boiled and bubbled deep in the heart of the volcano.

"_Sonic the Hedgehog has been eliminated,_" he droned.

Suddenly there was a huge splash on the surface of the lava and it began to boil and bubble even more furiously. Then, a huge bubble popped and the volcano erupted. It spit molten magma high into the sky as Mecha Sonic continued to stare blankly at it.

Then, all of a sudden, the magma began to shift colors. It faded to a dark red, then to the strangest blue, and finally to a bright golden hue. A small hole formed in the middle of the lava and a black dot appeared, no bigger than a small rock. A tan muzzle followed it and behind that a layer of bright yellow fur emerged.

The lava began to sink slightly and eyes formed and a strangely familiar smile pierced the creature's lips. Finally, in one quick movement, the lava shot back into the volcano, revealing the golden body of Super Sonic.

**Sonic's POV**

I felt the world fade away. I was totally oblivious to the burning of my skin and the lack of oxygen. I felt as though I was in some sort of sappy movie where the main character dies in a cheesy way.

Suddenly though, I felt my aching bones being filled with pure energy and I felt a strange glow pulsing around my body like a thin shield.

_My aura. _I thought. _But, something's different. It looks almost…blue._

Then I felt myself rising, up out of the depths of the volcano, but still surrounded by hot magma. I opened my eyes and saw a thick layer of orange. Then, with all my might, I pushed my way through it. I felt my nose break free of the burning liquid, followed by my mouth and then my eyes.

I feel the lava fall back into the burning volcano. I glance around quickly. That's when I spot him. Mecha Sonic, staring at me with a look of both awe and hatred on his metallic face. I stare back at him coldly and then, with out hardly thinking, I feel a strong rush of air and my fist collides with his head.

**Third Person POV**


	5. SCU 5

**A/N: Yeah, sorry it took me a bit longer to type this chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the characters. They are the property of Sega.**

As Sonic's fist collided with Mecha Sonic's head he felt the vibrations from sheer force roll up his arm and down his spine. Mecha Sonic stumbled back, surprised at the sudden increase of power by his foe.

Sonic stared in amazement at Mecha Sonic's head as the robot tried to regain its balance. There, smack on the middle of his forehead, was a fist size dent. He realized with a jolt that he had actually harmed Mecha Sonic. Sure, he had only known of his existence for 48 hours tops, but as he recalled his last two encounters with the machine, he realized that this was in fact a remarkable discovery.

"So, ya tin can, you ready for another round?" Sonic taunted as he floated a few feet above the ground.

"_Even if death is to come to me I will complete my mission,_" Mecha Sonic said as he stood back up to face Sonic. "_If death wishes to take its toll then I will gladly meet it, but not before I reduce you to a pile of fur!_"

With those last words, the sky exploded into battle.

Sonic dashed at Mecha Sonic looking around quickly, trying to find some weak spot. But he did not realize that he had come face-to-face with the huge metallic copy until he felt the sharp blow of a fist reach his stomach.

Sonic fell backwards but managed to spin in mid-air to land on his feet. He quickly kicked at one of Mecha Sonic's outstretched arms and practically knocked it out of its socket. Mecha Sonic pulled back and spat at Sonic in disgust. He flung himself at the yellow hedgehog and managed to knock him over the side of the head and send him hurling towards the ground with another sharp blow.

Sonic crashed hard onto his back and had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling out in pain. Slowly, he sat up and looked into the air just before Mecha Sonic appeared with his arm extended and his fist clenched. Sonic was able to dodge the attack and grab the back of his leg to fling the giant robot to the ground.

But before he could do anything, Mecha Sonic had Sonic by the neck and flew high into the air with him before tossing him towards the ground like a piece of trash and rocketing down to deal the final blow. But Sonic was ready for him.

With all his might he crouched down and sprang upwards, knocking Mecha Sonic in the chest and carrying him into the clouds. He quickly rolled into a ball and spun the robot around before releasing his grasp and sending Mecha straight up towards the atmosphere.

With the speed of Hyper Shadic, Sonic soared through the sky and burst through the atmosphere just in time to see Mecha Sonic pull out his machine gun.

"Now that's just playin' dirty," Sonic muttered under his breath.

He quickly dodged left and right as Mecha Sonic's gun spit bullets at him faster than he could calculate. Suddenly he misjudged one of the bullets speed and was caught on the arm. He jerked backwards with the force of the hit and had to stay as relaxed as possible to stop himself from spinning out of control into space.

Then an idea hit him like the machine gun's bullets. He knew it was risky and that it would take a lot of power, but it would be worth it if he could take down that big hunk of metal.

Sonic pulled his arms across his face as if to defend himself then jerked them back out as he began to charge.

Finally, with all his might, he bellowed into the heavens, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Sonic's vision distorted. His limbs went numb as colors began to turn to negative. The sound of gun shots gradually became slower and took on a lower pitch. With his last reserve of energy, Sonic the Hedgehog, no, Super Sonic the Hedgehog gathered a small ball of power in his right hand. As it steadily grew larger he floated over to where Mecha Sonic stood, frozen into place by this awesome power. Then, taking as much power as he dared from the before little ball, now the size of a bowling ball, he thrust his hand forwards and pushed the energy into Mecha Sonic's chest.

Not even a heartbeat passed before space seemed to explode upon itself. Mecha Sonic disappeared. Super Sonic had lost the last of his energy in the battle and the power drained out of his body, causing his fur to fade back to its usual blue color.

Without a chance to do anything he plummeted towards the Earth propelled by the force of the explosion. Breaking through the atmosphere he felt his right hand bend strangely then go limp as if the bones inside had been removed.

As soon as he fell through the thick layer of cloud the ground rocketed up to meet him. Even as he crashed and practically crumpled to pieces a look of triumph stayed on his face. As the world blackened he realized that he had defeated Mecha Sonic and saved the planet. But as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness he felt that he had missed something; that he had forgotten to do something of utmost importance.

But before he could register what it was, his vision blinked out and he fell into a deep slumber. The last thing he remembered was hearing someone calling his name and seeing a pink blur make its way to his side.

Sonic jerked awake and sat bolt upright. He quickly relaxed as he realized that he was back at home. He looked out the window to see the sun shining in a cloudless blue sky.

As he turned to the side and struggled to get out of the bed the door opened and Amy walked in.

"Sonic! You're awake!" Amy squealed before running over and giving him a rib crushing hug.

"Ow! Amy! Internal organs! Please, leave them where they are!"

"Oops, sorry," she apologized as she loosened her grip and stepped back a few feet blushing.

Suddenly Tails walked in. "Did you say he was awake?" He asked Amy before turning to Sonic and saying, "Oh, never mind."

"So guys, what the heck happened? All I remember is fighting Mecha Sonic and falling out of the sky."

"Yeah, you took a huge hit there," Tails pointed out, planting himself in a chair in the corner of the room.

"We found you near Angel Island," Amy explained. "You were completely unconscious so we brought you back in the Tornado 2. You've been out for a few days."

"Well, I think I'm better now, so why don't you just let me get back to…"

Suddenly Sonic remembered what he had forgotten. Nazo was on the loose too. He had to stop him before he caused more trouble than before.

"Nazo!" Sonic yelled, jumping to his feet. "I gotta go find Shadow! I'll be fine you two!"

With that, Sonic sped out the door and jumped into the air, running across the sky with unimaginable speed.

"Sigh, will he be ok Tails?" Amy asked, worried that he was still badly hurt.

"He's a fast healer, Amy. He'll be fine," He assured the pink hedgehog. "Now let's go work out a plan. If Nazo really is back Sonic will need all the help he can get."

Sonic pounded on Shadow's door as hard as he could with his stiff arms. When Shadow opened it he was greeted by a fist in the face.

"Oops," Sonic murmured as he stared at Shadow.

"Grrr…Give me one good reason not to kill you," Shadow muttered.

"Um, is 'Nazo is back' a suitable answer?"

Shadow's expression changed from anger to surprise.

"Are you kidding me? We kicked his sky blue butt last time but I doubt we have a shot at beating him again."

"Sigh, I know," Sonic agreed, almost losing all his hope. "But if there's anyway we stand a better chance it's together. I know we can do this if we work as a team. So, you with me?" Sonic asked, thrusting his hand out.

Shadow stared at it for a moment before reluctantly reaching out and clasping his hand in his own.

"So what's the plan?" Shadow asked almost looking curious.

Sonic just gave him his signature smile and winked.

"Oh no, you don't mean-"

"Yes," Sonic said with a look of seriousness yet excitement on his face. "I do mean that."

"Sigh. Ok, do you have a chaos emerald?" Shadow asked as he pulled his out from who knows where.

"Yep," Sonic said standing still with a gleam of humor in his eyes.

"Are…you…serious?"

"Oh yeah."

"Fine, let's get it over with then."

Both hedgehogs turned to stand side by side. They spread their arms out to put their hands together as if high fiving. Their emeralds began to float above their heads (well, except for Sonic's) and shine brightly.

Finally they both yelled in unison, "CHAOS CONTROL!"


End file.
